rpcharinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Xylas Incarnum
Hmmm... yep, still needs work. Co op play for a story is too damn hard to make a character for without a chraracter sheet format. Who Is Xylas Incarnum? In short, the crazyiest lizard man with a full grasp of his mentality and what most would consider "sanity" you could ever meet. on first name terms with Sheogorath, Sanguine, hircine and a few other daedric princes, along with a hand full of the divines, most notably Dibella, Akatosh, and talos... He's also banished from Arkay's realms of the dead and the afterlife due to Arkay being a sore looser in poker games. Why he was gambling with an argonian with all the luck of reality who can say? It's hard to say when this argonian was born, or where. As he says that his poker games with the Nine and The deadric prince's that can stand it have gone on longer than any of them care to remember. On that note, Dibella and Sanguine keep trying to have the group play strip poker every now and again... never went far though with Sheogorath being in the room though. Anyways, whenever Xylas DID get in favor of both groups of those who should normally be going at each others throats to play poker in the first place showed up.. is uncertain, what is certain though is that he tends to act as the hitman for the two groups whenever asked to be one. The Black and red scaled, giant of an Argonian male looks rather much like some kind of biped dragon of legends with the same colors, making him stand out quite a bit... even among the world's regular Argonian populace. He also doesn't invite hermaeus mora to the poker games, dude cheats way too damn much. ... He wears a robe that seems to be fashioned from his own shadow... actually it is fashioned from his own shadow. Contains access to the realm of shadows which he uses for item storage. This robe is fireproof and quite sturdy stuff... not like it needs to be when the wearer can't die even if he wanted to. he wears two imperial gauntlets, which seem to be dyed crimson from being used to beat in the faces of many a thing. on his right hand, three rings glisten, and two more glimmer on his left. Those rings being: Sheogorath's_Signet_Ring, the Blood_Ring, and the Heart_Ring are on his right hand, his left hand bears the Soul_Ring and the Vampiric_Ring. Under the shadow robe he wears comfortable clothes, though the pants are rather baggy in places. "you think immortality, the inability to die wheter or not you like it, is fun? Well, it is... for the first hundred years or so. Then it starts to wear you down, much like how the first high on a drug is the best and all the others are a decline of some description. I've lived much to long for one who was born mortal, but I'm still alive and kicking so I've got something of an obligation to those who I've killed in this rediculously long life span of mine to make a, well, positive difference. Still, it keeps me sane to take my amusement when I can."Category:Character List